Me You Family (?)
by ScarletOnyx-092
Summary: keluarga bahagia adalah impian setiap orang, tapi bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba punya keluarga di luar dugaan, apalagi kalau kau harus tinggal dengan orang yang kau benci, di tambah dengan teror mimpi di setiap malam,. itulah yang di alami gadis berambut pirang bernama kurapika, apalagi yang akan terjadi dengannya? check this one out... happy reading
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**Salam kenal…. Aku author baru di fandom ini… maaf kalau ceritanya gaje n ga bagus… semoga kalian suka sama story ini… happy reading minna!~~~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara), dll**

**lastly, review please #puppy eyes**

**PROLOG**

**KURAPIKA POV**

_"hn..." aku melenguh pelan di antara kesadaran ku yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dengan sempurna. Ku raba-raba sprei di sekitar ku, begitu lembut. Hidung ku mencium aroma wangi yang terasa asing di sekitar ku._

'_hmm... aroma parfum siapa ini? Atau ini aroma pengharum ruangan baru ku?' pikir ku, masih dengan mata terpejam. Sinar mentari yang begitu terang menusuk mata ku dan memaksa ku untuk bangun. Aku membuka mata ku lalu menggeliat dengan malas di kasur._

_ 'eh? Sejak kapan kasur ku jadi sebesar ini?' pikirku lagi. Aku segera bangun dan mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan kamar yang lumayan besar terpapar di hadapan ku. Nuansa hitam putih menghiasi kamar ini, terkesan misterius namun sejuk._

_ 'aku di mana?' aku semakin bingung dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur berukuran king size ini. Lalu pintu di ujung kamar terbuka lebar._

_ "wah!... baru saja aku mau membangunkan mama, ternyata mama sudah bangun duluan... ayo cepat cuci muka... aku dan papa sudah menyiapkan sarapan kita... adik juga sudah tak sabar menunggu di ruang makan" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun kepada ku. Mata yang berwarna sebiru samudra dengan bentuk tegas dan tajam itu melihat ke arah ku dengan berbinar. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah munginyal yang tampan._

_ 'mama? Siapa yang anak ini maksud dengan mama?' gumam ku, bingung._

_ "mama kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat... aku sudah lapar..." anak laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah ku, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan ku, lalu di tariknya pelan tangan ku._

_ 'aku? Mama? Apa anak ini salah?' aku semakin bingung, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kecilnya._

_ "hei... ayo cepat keluar dan sarapan sebelum sarapannya dingin... ini juga sudah siang, kalau tidak cepat, papa bisa terlambat" ujar seseorang dari luar kamar. Suara baritone-nya terdengar menggema di sela-sela ruangan._

_DEG!_

_ 'suara itu...' entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ku berdegup dengan kencang tak menentu, dada ku terasa sesak mendengar suara itu. Ku pegang erat dada ku._

_ "baik papa!" jawab anak di samping ku dengan ceria. Senyum riang itu masih terukir di wajahnya._

_ Jantungku semakin berdegup makin kencang dan semakin sulit bagi ku untuk bernafas di setiap langkah ku._

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

"ah!... hh... hh..." aku mebuka mata ku. keringat mengalir dengan deras di kening ku. ku genggam dengan erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh ku. Nafas ku memburu dengan cepat.

'mimpi... itu hanya mimpi... syukurlah itu Cuma mimpi...' pikirku seraya mengusap keringat di kening ku.

'suara itu... aku sepertinya mengenal suara itu... tapi di mana?' aku berpikir mencoba mengingat-ngingat di mana aku mendengar suara bariton yang terkesan dalam itu. tapi belum sempat aku mengingat tentang suara itu, aku telah kembali terbuai oleh kesunyian malam yang sangat menenangkan dan nyaman. Membawa ku kembali ke dalam alam mimpi.

**Contenyuuuu~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awal baru

**Salam kenal…. Aku author baru di fandom ini… maaf kalau ceritanya gaje n ga bagus… semoga kalian suka sama story ini… happy reading minna!~~~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)  
**

** A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

CHAPTER 1

_**Kurapika POV**_

Ku matikan keran air hangat dari Shower milik ku, lalu ku buka perlahan pintu kaca yang sedari tadi menutupi ku, ku keluarkan tangan ku perlahan, meraba-raba sekitar dinding untuk meraih sebuah besi kecil yang tertempel di dekat pintu kaca tadi dan ku ambil handuk putih yang sudah bertengger manis di sana sedari tadi. Ku lilitkan handuk putih itu di sekitar tubuh ku. Aku berjalan mendekati wastafel yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi ku. Ku berdiri di hadapan wastafel itu, mata ku tertuju lurus ke arah kaca yang ada di hadapan ku, tergambar jelas refleksi diri ku di sana. Bola mata yang senada dengan birunya langit bertengger dengan manis bagaikan manik-manik di dalam rongga mata yang berbentuk hampir sama dengan mata kucing ini. Rambut pirang yang selalu ku potong pendek dan tak pernah ku biarkan lebih panjang dari pundak ku itu masih basah dan sesekali meneteskan air dari setiap helainya. Sebuah anting bermatakan batu rubi kecil di ujungnya terlihat menjuntai di sela-sela rambut pirang ku. tatapan ku terkuci pada anting yang hanya tinggal satu itu dan tak pernah ku lepas dari kuping kiri ku. ku sentuh perlahan anting itu.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan warna merahnya yang bagaikan darah, aku kembali teringat dengan masa lalu ku. Masa lalu yang sejak lama ingin ku lepaskan, masa lalu yang membuat ku selalu bermimpi buruk, tapi sialnya semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakannya semakin aku mengingatnya dengan baik. Apalagi sekarang ada 'orang itu' di sekitar ku. ya... Kehadiran orang itu lah yang membawa ku kembali ke masa lalu yang sempat berhasil ku lupakan.

Kriiiingggg... kriiiiingggg...

Suara keras dari handphone ku membuat ku terkesiap dari lamunan ku. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

'dari kamar ku' gumam ku dalam hati saat mengingat handphne ku itu tadi ku tinggalkan di kamar. Aku mengambil sebuah kimono handuk berwarna kuning dan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna senada lalu memakainya, handuk kecil itu hanya ku kalungkan di pundak ku. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur ku, tempat di mana handphone ku berada. Aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur, mengambil handphone ku dan melihat layarnya.

'hei... kurapika... lama sekali kau angkat telepon mu? Aku sudah pegal menunggu mu mengangkat telepon' suara dari sebrang telepon sana. Suara anak laki-laki yang sangat ku kenal.

'maaf, killua... aku tadi sedang di kamar mandi...'

'dasar... kau harus mentraktir ku choco robo sebagai permintaan maaf' ujarnya dengan nada egoisnya.

'baiklah...' ucap ku santai, seraya mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil.

'asiik... aku mau banyak sekali choco robo nanti!' kali ini nadanya lebih bersemangat lagi.

'hai...hai... ah ya... ada urusan apa kau menelepon ku?' aku baru teringat hal yang sedari awal ingi ku tanyakan itu.

'ah ya... aku hampir saja lupa... apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari si kakek itu?'

_'kakek?'_ pikir ku, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu dari killua, tak lama berpikir aku pun mendapatkan jawabannya.

'maksud mu Netero-sama?... kalau kabar yang kau maksud adalah perubahan jadwal dan tempat perjanjian pertemuan kita hari ini, aku sudah mendapatkan pesannya malam tadi...' aku berjalan ke arah lemari dan memilih-milih baju ku. Handphone ku masih tertempel di daun telinga ku.

'baguslah... kau sudah siap-siap?'

'aku sedang siap-siap sekarang...' aku mengambil baju ku dan menaruhnya di bangku.

'kalau begitu kita janjian saja, aku, Gon dan Leorio akan menunggu mu di tempat biasa...'

'baiklah... sekitar 15 menit lagi aku akan berangkat dari tempat ku...'

'ok... kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti ya '

'sampai jumpa ' ucap ku seraya menutup telepon.

Aku segera memakai baju yang telah ku siapkan tadi. Sebuah blazer hitam dan baju panjang turtle neck berwarna indigo menutupi tubuh atas ku, di tambah dengan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan blazer ku. Rambut pirang ku yang masih setengah kering ku sisir rapi. Ku ambil tas selempang berwarna putih yang telah ku persiapkan sedari malam tadi, warna yang cukup kontras dengan pakaian ku yang berwarna gelap. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu kets ku, aku segera keluar dari kamar apartement ku dan berjalan ke arah lift yang berada di ujung lorong. Aku menekan tombol di salah satu bagian dindingnya. Tak lama menunggu, pintu lift di hadapan ku telah terbuka dan aku melangkah masuk.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Di sebuah halte bus terdapat 3 orang pemuda. Angin semilir meniupkan rambut mereka. Beberapa kali melihat ke kanan-kiri, tampak seperti menunggu seseorang.

"ke mana si kurapika itu?... tak biasanya dia terlambat seperti ini..." ucap salah seorang dari 3 pemuda itu. Dia memiliki perawakan paling tinggi di antara mereka, kacamata bulat kecil bertengger di depan mata coklatnya dan terlihat paling 'tua' di antara mereka. sudah beberpa kali ia melirik ke jamnya, menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"bersabarlah leorio... mungkin kurapika sedang di jalan menuju ke sini..." ucap salah seorang lain di sebelah kiri pria yang di panggil Leorio itu. Dia lebih muda dari leorio dan memiliki perawakan paling pendek di antara mereka. Mata coklat polosnya memandang lurus ke pria yang berada di sampingnya yang tidak sabaran itu, lalu pandangannya di alihkan kembali menuju jalan.

"gon benar ossan... kau harusnya lebih bersabar... kau juga tadi bangun terlambat..." ucap orang lain di sana. Orang itu sebaya dengan anak yang di panggil Gon tadi. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver tampak mencolok di antara mereka, rambut yang tampak halus walau tertata sedikit berantakan itu terbuai dengan manis oleh hembusan lembut angin. Di mengeluarkan lolipop yang sedari tadi terkulum di bibir mungilnya.

"diam kau!... kau yang harusnya di panggil tua, rambut putih!" leorio tampak kesal, persimpangan muncul di keningnya.

"ini bukan putih! Ini silver, ossan!" sang rambut silver itu tampak membenarkan kata-kata leorio.

"mou... mou... sudahlah kalian berdua" gon melerai mereka - sweatdrop.

"ah! Itu kurapika... kurapika!" sapa gon dengan nada ramah khasnya. Di lambai-lambaikannya tangannya dengan ceria ke arah seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya balik dengan santai dan berjalan semakin dekat.

"kau datang juga, kurapika..." ucap leorio melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya itu.

"maaf datang terlambat... tadi ada seorang anak yang tersesat dan aku harus mengantarnya menemukan orang tuanya..." balas gadis pirang itu dengan santai. Senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat... bus kita pun telah datang..." ucapnya lagi seraya melihat bus yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Ke empat orang sahabat itu kini tengah duduk di dalam sebuah cafe yang berada di tengah kota Yorkshin. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja panjang di pojok cafe, meja itu langsung menghadap keluar, dapat mereka lihat keramaian kota yang terjadi di luar, tapi meski mereka bisa melihat lalu lalang orang-orang yang ada di luar, tapi orang-orang tak bisa melihat mereka karena kaca bohong ini.

"kenapa kakek netero menyuruh kita bertemu di sini ya? Bukankah akan lebih aman kalau kita bertemu di kantor Hunter..." ucap Gon sambil melahap sepotong roti yang ada di tangan kanannya. Mata coklat polosnya bergantian melihat ke arah teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya, menunggu jawaban dari salah satu mereka.

"entahlah gon... kakek itu kan memang selalu aneh..." ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut silver yang duduk di sebelahnya. Nada bicaranya begitu santai. Di ujung bibirnya masih tersisa bekas krim coklat dari kue yang tadi baru selesai di makannya.

"netero-sama pasti punya alasan lain mengapa kita di kumpulkan di tempat ini... bagaimana juga dia ketua kita jadi dia pasti punya pertimbangannya sendiri..." kali ini suara itu datang dari satu-satunya gadis manis yang berada di antara mereka. Mata birunya masih dengan tenang memperhatikan sebuah buku yang tak sedikit pun tersingkir dari wajah manisnya itu.

BRAK!

Gerakan leorio yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya mampu mengusik perhatian para teman-temannya. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu yang tepat ada di seberangnya.

"ada apa leorio? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri?" kurapika menurunkan buku tebal dari hadapannya dan melihat ke arah leorio yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, karena merasa tak dapat jawaban dari temannya itu, akhirnya dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tatap oleh leorio.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba kurapika pun berdiri, melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. darahnya seakan mendidih melihat sosok orang itu. mata birunya yang semula memancarkan sorot ketenangan, berubah seketika menjadi merah -semerah darah dan memancarkan kebencian yang sangat dalam. Melihat sorot mata kurapika itu, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, ke dua orang yang duduk di hadapan mereka sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sekarang hadir di antara mereka. mereka duduk di atas lututnya dan melihat sosok itu dari balik punggung kursi. Sosok para anggota Ryodan.

"untuk apa kalian kemari, laba-laba?" tanya kurapika, nada suaranya tak mampu menyembunyikan kebencian yang di milikinya.

"hai... kurapika-chan... senang bisa melihat kalian di sini" sapa salah seorang di antara mereka. orang yang terlihat masih berumur belasan itu. rambut coklatnya tampak manis di wajah ramahnya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menekan-nekan keypad handphone.

"ku tanya... untuk apa kalian kemari, Brengsek!" nada suara gadis pirang itu meninggi. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi, seakan tak menggubris sapaan yang tadi di arahkan padanya.

"kami kemari karena di panggil Netero..." kali ini suara bariton itu meluncur dengan mulus dari pria bermata onyx yang berdiri dengan santai di tengah-tengah kelompoknya. Pria bermata onyx itu memiliki rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan langit malam, dengan tatoo aneh berbentuk seperti salib di dahinya, terlihat sangat mencolok di kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel hitam panjangnya dan berjalan mendekati meja kurapika lalu duduk di sebrang gadis itu, tepat di sebelah gon.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk brengsek! Pergi dari tempat ini!" kurapika terlihat semakin emosi. Tangannya di hentakan dengan keras ke arah meja yang ada di hadapannya. Tatapan kebenciannya tak pernah menjauh dari laki-laki bermata onyx itu. namun sang pemilik mata onyx itu hanya melihat gadis itu santai.

"aku kemari karena menuruti perintah netero, bukan menuruti mu... jadi aku tak akan menuruti mu... phinks, paku, shalnark, nobu... ayo duduk..." ucapnya kemudian dengan santai, tak meghiraukan kemarahan kurapika. Ia melihat ke arah empat orang yang tadi bersamanya, memerintahkan mereka dengan tenang.

"baik, danchou" jawab mereka, dengan suara pria berambut coklat yang terdengar paling ceria. Lalu mereka duduk di dekat pria yang mereka panggil danchou itu.

BRAK!

"hei... kurapika! Tenang... jangan terbawa emosi... ini tempat umum" suara leorio terdengar, kali ini lebih keras, pria tinggi itu menahan gadis pirang yang ada di sebelahnya agar gadis itu tak melakukan hal bodoh, terutama di keramaian begini.

"lepas! Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!" bentak gadis itu penuh emosi. Dia meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pria tinggi itu. kakinya di tendang-tendang ke udara berupaya untuk bisa naik meja dan segera menghajar pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku tak akan membiarkan itu!" kali ini gon yang angkat bicara. Anak berambuk jabrik itu merentangkan tangan di hadapan pria yang ada di sampingnya, berusaha untuk melindunginya dari amukan kurapika.

"gon! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bilang kau teman ku, tapi kenapa kau malah melindungi pria itu!" gadis itu semakin terhanyut dengan emosinya, melihat ke arah gon dengan amarah.

"justru karena aku teman kurapika aku melakukan ini! Aku tak ingin kurapika membunuh dengan mudahnya... aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kalau kau membunuhnya sekarang kau sama saja dengan mereka" tegas anak itu. matanya menatap serius ke arah mata kurapika. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun di sana.

"gon benar... kau tak boleh membunuhnya sekarang, kurapika... kau tidak dengar tadi dia bilang, dia kemari karena di minta oleh kakek itu? berarti sekarang suka atau tidak dia ada di pihak yang sama dengan kita... dan membunuh salah seorang sekutu kita akan membuat kita di keluarkan dari organisasi Hunter... dan itu juga artinya akan menghancurkan impian mu... jangan hancurkan mimpi mu sendiri karena emosi, kurapika..." pria berambut silver itu melihat ke arah kurapika dengan tatapan tenangnya. Dia menyeruput milkshakenya dengan tenang di akhir perkataannya.

"gon dan killua benar, kurapika... aku juga emosi melihat mereka... tapi kami mohon lebih tenanglah... kita tunggu ketua netero di sini dengan tenang dan menunggu penjelasannya.. seperti kata mu, netero pasti memiliki alasan sendiri melakukan ini..." leorio menenangkan gadis itu. dia mendudukannya kembali di kursinya. Gadis itu hanya menurut dalam diam. Tapi mata merahnya masih membara menatap pria di sebarangnya.

"... mata yang indah... jauh lebih indah bila di lihat saat mata itu masih berada di rongga mata pemiliknya..." ucap pria yang ada di sebrang kurapika itu dengan tenang. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan mata onyxnya menatap mata scarlet itu dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam. Tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan dengan mudah.

Kurapika menggigit bawah bibirnya sangat kuat hingga darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya, tangannya terkepal sangat kencang. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menahan emosi, tapi dia harus mendengarkan perkataan teman-temannya, dia tak mau menghancurkan masa depannya karena orang itu, orang yang sama dengan orang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya satu kali, dan dia tak akan membiarkan orang itu menghancurkannya lagi.

"kalian sudah datang? Baguslah... kalau begitu pertemuan ini bisa langsung di mulai..." ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka, suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut. Sinar bulan menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar apartemen yang masih di biarkan terbuka, angin semilir bertiup memasuki kamar kecil nan rapi itu. jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Namun pemilik kamar ini masih terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek bergerak pelan seirama dengan hembusan angin malam. Mata birunya masih sibuk dengan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di halaman buku di tangannya. Tapi walau buku itu sudah berjam-jam ada di hadapannya, namun tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa tercerna di otak pintarnya, pikirannya melayang ke keajadian hari ini.

_Flashback_

"apa?! Bekerja sama dengan para brengsek ini?!" suara gadis itu kembali meninggi mendengar perkataan pria tua yang kini telah duduk manis tepat di hadapan pria bermata onyx itu. mata scarletnya tampak semakin mengkilat menyiratkan kemarahan yang semakin dalam. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pria bermata onyx itu dengan kesal.

"tepat sekali, kurapika-san... kalian berempat harus bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam misi kali ini... terutama dengan kuroro-san..." ucap pria tua itu dengan santai seraya melihat ke mata scarlet itu. dia menurunkan tangan kurapika yang masih tertuju pada pria itu.

"aku menolak, netero-sama!" ucap gadis itu lantang.

"sayang sekali kurapika-san... kau sedang dalam posisi tidak bisa menolak perintah ini... misi kali ini membutuhkan kalian, kami butuh kepintaran, insting dan intuisi tajam kelompok kalian... selain itu kami pun perlu koneksi yang di miliki oleh kelompok ryodan agar misi kali ini berjalan dengan sukses tanpa ada kerugian yang lebih besar... jadi aku harap kau bisa mengenyampikan ego mu dan bersedia bekerja sama dengan mereka..." jelas pria tua yang di panggil netero itu santai, seraya menyeruput teh hitam di tangannya.

"aku tetap menolak!"

"jangan terlalu keras kepala, kurapika-san... kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini maka akan banyak nyawa yang tak bersalah terbuang sia-sia... kembali lah ke diri mu dan bersikap lah tenang..." ucap netero kembali. Suaranya kali ini lebih dalam, dia melihat gadis pirang itu dengan ujung matanya yang mulai keriput, ada tekanan lain dari auranya ini.

"... eh?... huh..." kurapika tersentak melihat tatapan itu, dia hanya tertunduk diam dan kembali duduk.

"aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan dari mu, kurapika-san... maka misi ini resmi kalian terima... kuroro-san... silakan memilih kawan satu tim mu untuk misi ini... jangan terlalu banyak cukup 4-5 orang... dan pastikan orang-orang yang kau tunjuk itu dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kurapika cs" perintah netero lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya lebih santai..."

"baik... sebelum memilih tim ku, aku harus tahu misi apa kali ini?" kuroro angkat bicara dengan suara baritonnya.

"untuk itu akan ku jelaskan besok pagi di kantor Hunter... aku harap kau bisa datang pagi-pagi, kuroro-san..."

"tentu..."

"bagus kalau begitu... untuk kalian, aku berikan kalian hari bebas hari ini... karena sepertinya ada anggota kalian yang perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya..." netero bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah kurapika cs.

"hai!" jawab mereka dan memberi hormat ke arah sosok yang telah menjauh itu.

_End flashback_

'bekerja sama dengan mereka? huh!... jangan bercanda... aku tak akan sudi melakukannya!' gurutu ku dalam hati penuh emosi. Ku lemparkan buku yang ada di tanganku ke arah kasur ssebelum akhirnya benda itu terpantul dan jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Aku segera bangkit dari bangku ku dan melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur itu. tak lama aku telah terbuai lembut sang malam.

**CONTENYUUU~~~  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Parent

**Salam kenal…. Aku author baru di fandom ini… kalian bisa panggil ku QieSa…**

**gomen buat update yang bener-bener kelewa telat, banyak halngan setiap mo update #curcol**

**ok... semoga kalian suka sama story ini… happy reading minna!~~~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Parent**

Suasana ramai telah terjadi di dalam kantor Hunter, walaupun jam masih menunjukan pukul 06:30 ini memang waktu yang masih terlalu awal untuk sebuah kantor mulai beroprasi, tapi orang-orang di kantor ini telah sibuk berlalu lalang di dalam kantor. Ada yang tengah sibuk membawa tumpukan berkas di tangannya sambil berlari kecil ke arah lift, ada juga yang sibuk menjawab telepon yang silih berganti berganti bagai musik yang tak berakhir, ada bagian lain lagi yang telah tenggelam di balik komputer di mejanya. Ini lah suasana pagi di kantor Hunter, kantor yang bagai tak memiliki waktu santai, mereka bekerja 24/7 setiap saatnya. Kantor ini memang bukan kantor biasa, di kantor inilah semua kasus kejahatan yang terjadi di kota metropolitan Yorkshin di tangani dengan baik. Para pegawai di kantor ini tak memiliki batasan usia, siapa pun yang memiliki kemampuan bisa bekerja di sini, tak heran bila anak-anak seperti killua dan gon bisa bekerja di sini.

Di suatu tempat di lobby kantor ada kelompok kecil orang-orang yang duduk paling santai di antara ombak kesibukan di kantor itu.

"hhuuaaahhhh!... aku masih mengantuk!" erang salah seorang anak seraya meregangkan tangannya ke udara.

"ini salah mu, killua... tadi malam aku dan bibi mito sudah meminta kau tidur cepat dan segera tidur agar pagi ini kau tak mengantuk, tapi kau malah bermain laptop" tegur salah seorang anak lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"kau makin bawel gon..." jawab anak itu, santai.

"kurapika..." ucap orang lain lagi, tak menghiraukan perkataan dua orang anak-anak itu. dia jauh lebih cemas dengan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Tatapannya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"hm?" gadis itu menanggapi dengan santai, buku masih berada lekat di hadapannya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa menolak misi ini kalau kau keberatan" ucapan leorio kali ini sukses mengalihkan perhatian dua temannya yang lain, mereka berhenti dari percakapannya, saling menatap, lalu menatap leorio dan kurapika bergantian. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, matanya masih tertuju ke bukunya.

"kurapika?" kali ini gon yang angkat bicara.

"... aku tak apa-apa... seperti yang di katakan netero-sama kemarin, aku tak dalam posisi untuk menolak misi ini, mereka membutuhkan kita..." ucapnya kemudian, di turunkannya buku itu dari hadapannya lalu di tutupnya matanya perlahan.

"tapi kita bisa menolaknya kalau kau keberatan" leorio mengulang kata-katanya.

"aku tak apa-apa leorio... lagipula aku tak mau karena ke egoisan dan keras kepala ku banyak nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia" ujar gadis itu mantap.

"baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu..." ia akhirnya mengalah. Gon dan killua tersenyum mendengar perkataan kurapika. _'sepertinya kurapika sudah benar-benar tenang'_ pikir mereka.

Terdengar derap langkah pelan dari arah belakang kurapika, langkah pelan itu melangkah mendekati mereka sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti di sebelah bangku kurapika. Gon, killua dan leorio menahan nafas sesaat melihat sosok tinggi dan tegap yang berdiri di sebelah bangku kurapika. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada tanda tatoo aneh di dahi dan tatapan dari pemilik mata gelap itu. setelah beberapa saat menahan nafas, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kurapika. Cemas. Gadis itu tampak tenang, walaupun tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar, tapi emosinya tak meledak-ledak seperti kemarin. Di angkatnya kembali bukunya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"maaf... ada pesan dari ketua Netero untuk kalian" teguran lembut dari seorang gadis itu mampu sedikit menghancurkan suasana cekam yang sempat tercipta tadi.

"pesan apa?" ucap kuroro dan kurapika yang tak di duga bersamaan. Kurapika tampak sedikit terkejut dan membuang muka, tapi kuroro santai saja sambil melihat ke arah gadis pembawa pesan itu.

"eh? Ano... mereka meminta kalian datang ke tempat ini untuk melakukan pertemuan di sana" ucap gadis itu seraya memberikan secaraik memo berwarna hijau ke arah mereka yang langsung di sambut oleh killua.

"eh?! Ganti tempat janjian lagi?! Apa sih maunya kakek tua itu?!" keluh killua saat selesai membaca isi memo itu.

"lagi?!" kali ini keluhan leorio terdengar tak kalah kesal.

"kali ini di mana?" kurapika melihat mereka.

"taman kota yorkshin" jawab gon sambil membaca isi memo dari balik punggung killua.

"kenapa kakek tua itu senang sekali mengadakan pertemuan di temapt ramai seperti ini?"

"daripada terus mengeluh, lebih baik kita segera menuju tempat itu... leorio, kau yang bawa mobil ya..." perintah kurapika seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah.

"baiklah..." leorio mengikuti langkahnya dengan malas. Gon dan killua mengikuti langkah kedua temannya itu, lalu gon terhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"kuroro-san... apa kau mau bareng dengan kami? Ku rasa mobil leorio masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi" ajak gon ramah. Senyumnya terkembang dengan manis.

_'baka! Apa dia mau memulai pertempuran antara kuroro x kurapika dengan ajakannya itu?!'_ pikir killua dan leorio. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi mereka menanti jawaban dari pria berjubah hitam itu. mereka sama menyilangkan kedua jarinya berharap pria itu menolak.

"... tidak... terima kasih... aku membawa mobil ku sendiri" tolak pria itu sopan, senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya.

_'huft... syukurlah...'_ killua dan leorio menarik nafas lega mendengar tolakan itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu... sampai ketemu di taman" kata-kata gon riang, seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kuroro lalu mengejar teman-temannya yang lain.

PLETAK!

Gon di hadiahi jitakan keras di kepalanya oleh killua. Gon hanya bisa bingung dan protes kepada killua dan meminta penjelasan atas jitakan itu, tapi tak di beri tanggapan oleh killua, dia masih berjalan. Kuroro melihat ke arah mereka, di tatapnya lekat-lekat empat orang itu. _'menarik...' _pikirnya seraya berjalan di belakang mereka menuju parkiran.

* * *

**Kurapika's dream  
**

_Sinar putih tiba-tiba menusuk mata ku yang tengah tertutup, ku buka perlahan kedua kelopakmata ku, namun karena sinar yang datang terlalu terang, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sinarnya. Indra penciuman ku menerima sebuah aroma yang pernah ku cium sebelumnya, entah di mana. Setelah beberapa detik, mata ku akhirnya dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitar._

_ "mama... ayo cepat... nanti papa marah lagi kalau kita terlambat ke meja makan untuk sarapan..." aku mendengar suara itu, suara yang pernah ku dengar sebelumnya, suara riang dari anak kecil. Aku segera menengok, mencari sumber suara itu._

_ "hai... hai... papa mu memang bawel... ayo kita keluar" suara lain itu terdengar, aku terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara ku. aku segera berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya diri ku melihat sosok yang ada di belakang ku._

_ 'apa-apaan ini? Ini gila!' pekik ku dalam hati melihat ke anehan yang terjadi di depan mata ku._

_ 'gadis itu... kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan ku? siapa dia? Dimana aku? Ini tak mungkin terjadi kan?' aku menyentuh wajah ku, tak percaya, mata ku masih terbelalak karena tak percaya. Aku memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. _

_ 'Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, kulitnya, anting merah yang terlihat dari telinga kirinya, bahkan senyumnya... dia benar-benar mirip dengan ku! yah... walaupun aku tak ingat punya senyum selembut itu, tapi di lihat dari sisi mana pun gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan ku' aku benar-benar tak percaya._

_ "... kurapika... sampai kapan kau mau terus di dalam? Ayo cepat ajak anak mu sarapan!" suara lain terdengar dari luar kamar. Suara bariton yang terkesan dalam itu lagi. Aku memegang dagu ku, aku yakin pernah mendengar suara itu entah di mana._

_ "hai... hai... ini juga kan anak mu,..." senyum terkembang di wajah 'kurapika' lain itu, dia menggandeng anak laki-laki tadi ke arah luar kamar._

_ 'hei... sial! Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar nama laki-laki itu... siapa laki-laki yang di panggil 'papa' itu? ah! Sial!' aku menggerutu kesal. Aku berusaha mengikuti 'kurapika' lain itu. tiba-tiba._

_ "... pika!.. hei!... kurapika! Bodoh!" aku mendengar suara lain. Suara yang ku kenal. Itu suara killua dan gon memanggil nama ku"_

"hm..." aku menggeliat pelan dalam tidur ku. ku buka lagi perlahan mata ku.

_'eh?... tadi itu mimpi? Mimpi yang aneh...' _ pikir ku, aku melihat sekitar. Aku masih berada di dalam mobil sedan putih. Di samping ku ada teman-teman baik ku. aku mengucek-ngucek kedua mata ku.

"kau tidur benar-benar pulas... ayo turun... kita sudah sampai..." ajak leorio seraya membuka pintu mobil.

**end Kurapika's dream**

* * *

Suasana mencekam hadir di antara sekitar kumpulan kecil orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di taman kota Yorkshin. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat mengepal kan tangannya dengan sangat kencang, giginya bergemerutuk pelan menahan emosi, mata merahnya menatap penuh emosi kepada pria bermantel hitam panjang di hadapannya. Tangan seorang pria tinggi telah melingkar di pinggang gadis pirang itu menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap. Kedua teman mereka pun ikut menahan gadis itu. pria bermantel hitam itu melihat gadis pirang itu dengan santai.

"brengsek kau, kuroro! Mati kau!" maki gadis itu.

"kurapika... tenanglah... kami mohon... tahan emosi mu sedikit..."

"ya kurapika! Tenanglah..."

"... kau gadis yang penuh emosi, kurapika-chan" ucap kuroro, masih dengan nada tenang.

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"kenapa? Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi teman satu tim... kita akan menjadi 'keluarga'... jadi wajar kan kalau aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu?" ucapnya santai.

"aku tak sudi menjadi 'keluarga' dengan pria brengsek seperti mu!" gadis itu meronta makin keras.

"bukan kah tadi kau yang menerima misi ini dari netero? Kau siap menerima semua konsekuensinya" mata pria itu menatap gadis pirang itu santai.

* * *

**Flashback**

"karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai pertemuan misi kali ini..." pria tua melihat kumpulan 5 orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kelima orang itu melihat pria tua itu

"kalian harus menghadapi para pelaku human traficing kali ini... tapi mereka bukan musuh yang cukup mudah... nama kelompok mereka 'egmont'... kurasa kuroro-kun tau tentang mereka..." pria tua itu melihat perubahan reaksi yang di tunjukan oleh kuroro, walau hanya sekilas.

"... yah... kami pernah beberapa kali berhadapan langsung dengan mereka... bisa di bilang kelompok kami adalah 'kawan lama'..." jelas pria itu tenang.

"kalau begitu lebih baik... kau pasti tahu tentang mereka lebih baik..."

"nobu, paku dan machi yang lebih paham dengan mereka..."

"kalau begitu bisa kau minta mereka untuk ikut?"

"baiklah"

"ok... ah ya... kurapika cs kalian bisa bantu mereka dalam penyelidikan dan penyerangannya?"

"baik"

"ok... ah ya... satu hal lagi... kurapika-san dan kuroro-kun, ada satu misi lagi untuk kalian"

"eh? Apa?" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"aku minta kalian menjadi 'orang tua' untuk dua orang anak..."

"APA?!" kurapika teriak, kaget.

**End flashback**

* * *

"sampai mati pun aku tak mau menjadi bagian keluarga mu!" teriak kurapika lagi.

"hati-hati dengan ucapan mu... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang 'lucifer'"

"aku tak sudi!"

"sudahlah kurapika... ini kan hanya sementara..."

"kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi 'istri' orang itu, leorio!" ucapnya emosi.

"eh?" leorio kaget.

"maaf saja... aku bukan gay... sekalipun aku gay, aku masih memilih... aku tak sembarangan memilih, apalgi orangnya jelek seperti dia..."

"apa kau bilang?!" persimpangan muncul di dahi leorio, kesal.

"sudahlah leorio... jangan ikut emosi juga..." gon melerai mereka, anak itu berdiri di tengah mereka.

"aku paham kenapa kurapika benar-benar benci dengan pria menyebalkan ini" leorio terbawa emosi

"makanya kau harus tenang, ossan..." killua ikut melerai.

"diam kau rambut putih!" mendelik ke killua.

"ini bukan putih! Ini silver, pria tua!" killua terbawa emosi. Mereka kemudian saling bertengkar dan berteriak. Gon tertunduk diam, persimpangan banyak muncul di kepala jabriknya.

"DIIIIAAAAMMMMM!" akhirnya gon berteriak, tak kuasa menahan emosi.

"eh?" ketiga orang temannya itu terkejut dan melihat ke arah gon, mereka langsung terdiam.

"maaf gon... kami terbawa emosi..." ucap ketiga orang itu kemudian, tertunduk, merasa bersalah.

"kalian jangan seperti ini lagi ya... kurapika juga jangan terlalu cepat terbawa emosi... nanti kita tanya netero kenapa dia memilih kau dan kuroro sebagai 'orang tua'... dan kau, kuroro!.. jangan buat kami ikut emosi!" gon menatap kurapika dan emberikan penekanan ke kata-katanya pada kuroro.

"baik... maaf..." kurapika menunduk, senyum tipis terukir di wajah manisnya. Kuroro hanya menatap gon, dingin.

"ku maafkan!" gon tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu mampu membuat ketiga orang temannya ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba.

"mama... papa..." suara seorang anak laki-laki kecil menginterupsi mereka.

"eh? Nak... apa kau tersesat?" kurapika melihat anak itu. berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki itu. di perhatikannya baik-baik penampilan anak itu. dia hanya memakai jaket hijau yang tak terlalu tebal dan celana biru pendek, rambut hitamnya sangat berantakan dengan potongan yang terlihat sangat asal, ada sebuah tas yang mencurigakan di belakangnya.

"apa kau tersesat nak?" Merasa tak dapat jawaban dari anak di depannya itu, kurapika mengulang pertanyaannya. Mata saphire miliknya bertemu dengan mata biru anak itu, warna yang sangat indah, seindah samudra.

"... mama..." setelah terdiam beberapa lama, anak itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangan mungilnya mengarah ke kurapika dan memberikan sebuah pelukan kecil ke gadis pirang itu.

"eh?" gadis itu bingung, di lihatnya anak kecil itu.

"... mama... papa..." tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan kurapika, anak itu tetap memeluknya. Lalu anak itu mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh orang di sekitarnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada kuroro dan memanggilnya 'papa'.

"apa?!" tiba-tiba kurapika merasa menjadi bodoh. Di lepaskan pelan pelukan anak itu.

"mama... papa..." anak itu menatap kurapika dengan mata birunya, lalu menunjuk kurapika dan kuroro secara bergantian.

"EEEEHHHH?!" keempat orang yang ada di situ tampak terkejut.

**Contenyuuu~~~ ^^v  
**

* * *

**ok... segitu dulu minna... tapi next chapi langsung QieSa update hari ini juga... sebagai permohonan maaf cz telat update...**

**jawaban review di chapi berikutnya ya...**

**oya... buat yang bingung sama plotnya,gomen -.-" **

**QieSa usahakan sebisanya biar kalian gamakin bingung sama plotnya, semogadi chapi ini kalian gamakin bingung...**

**terakhir... review please #puppyeyes**

**buat yang mau Flame juga silakan, QieSa terima dengan lapang dada, tapi kasih alsan yang logis ya #angel's smile **


	4. Chapter 4 - Penjelasan X Anak X Bayi

**seperti yang QieSa bilang di chapi sebelumnya... chapi ini langsung QieSa update hari ini juga... ini sebagai permintaan maaf dan penebusan dosa cz update yg lama #emang ada yang nunggu? -.-"**

**mulai sekarang QieSa akan berusaha buat update lebih teratur lagi, biar ga numpuk kaya gini... doakan ya biar QieSa bisa update lebih rutin... **

**semoga chapi ini ga buat kalian makin bingung sama cerita ini dan kalian makin suka... amiin...  
**

**ok,daripada banyak ngomong, mending langsung mulai ja... happy reading~~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara), typo (belum sempet di baca lagi)  
**

**lastly, review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Penjelasan X Anak X Bayi  
**

"nak... maaf... kau pasti salah paham... aku bukan ibu mu... kau pasti keliru..." ucap kurapika melihat anak kecil itu.

"bukan?..." tatapannya berubah nanar, dia melihat ke arah kurapika dan kuroro bergantian.

**Bruk! **Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu pingsan.

"eh?" kurapika langsung menahan badan anak itu dan melihat ke arah yang lain, bingung.

"kau kejam juga ya, kurapika-chan... karena kata-kata mu yang dingin, dia jadi shock dan akhirnya pingsan..." sindir kuroro santai lalu bangkit.

"diam kau, bodoh! Jangan seenaknya menuduh ku sembarangan" pekik kurapika seraya menggendong anak laki-laki itu.

'tubuhnya ringan sekali... apa dia makan selama ini?' pikir gadis itu saat menggendong anak itu. Di perhatikannya wajah anak itu. Rambut hitam legamnya yang terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar mentari, garis matanya yang tegas dan tajam tertutup dengan tenang, hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung menambah kesan manis di wajah tampannya yang mungil.

_'hm... sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah yang mirip seperti ini, dimana ya?' _pikir kurapika

"hei kurapika..." teguran leorio sukses menghancurkan lamunan gadis itu.

"eh?... ah? Ya... ada apa leorio?"

"ini... tas yang di bawa anak ini..."

"ada apa dengan tasnya?"

"isinya bayi... dan bayi ini hidup" kali ini killua yang angkat bicara.

"apa? Bayi?" kurapika dan gon melihat isi tas itu. Di dalamnya memang ada seorang bayi. Rambut hitamnya terlihat kontras di antara balutan kain krem dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dalam tidurnya. Sebuah perban putih melingkari sekitar matanya.

"kenapa matanya di tutup? Apa dia terluka?"

"entahlah gon... aku bisa saja memeriksanya, tapi tak mungkin di sini... anak yang lebih tua pun perlu perawatan"

"bawa saja ke markas ku... tempatnya cukup dekat dari sini... di sana juga ada beberapa ruangan kosong yang bisa kau pakai untuk memeriksa keadaan anak-anak itu... kita juga bisa menghubungi netero dan meminta penjelasa lebih lanjut tentang misi ini" kuroro angkat bicara.

"itu lebih baik ku rasa..."

.

.

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"netero-sama... saya minta penjelasan atas perintah misi kali ini... kenapa saya harus bekerja sama dengan pria ini?" suara seorang gadis terdengar tengah protes dengan pria tua nyentrik yang tengah berhubungan dengannya melalui webcam.

"aku kira kau sudah menyetujui tentang konsep kerja sama ini, kurapika-san..." jawab netero santai.

"memang... tapi bukan kerja sama seperti ini yang saya maksud... saya tak mau bekerja sama dengannya, apalagi harus menjadi keluarga..." protes gadis itu, dia masih berusaha untuk menahan nada bicaranya agar tetap sopan.

"kami butuh kalian bekerja sama dalam misi ini... dan ku rasa hanya kalian berdua yang mampu dalam misi kali ini... kau tidak keberatan, kuroro-kun?"

"aku tak pernah keberatan... lagipula secara teknis ini tak merugikan ku" jawaban tenang dari pria itu menghasilkan dirinya di berikan death glare oleh kurapika.

"ba..."

"maaf... danchou..." belum sempat netero menyelesaikan ucapannya terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu yang ada di belakang kurapika dan kuroro, lalu shalnark masuk.

"ada apa, shalnark?"

"ini tentang anak-anak itu..."

"anak-anak?" netero terdengar tertarik dengan obrolan kedua orang itu.

"ah ya... tadi saat di taman, kami bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki usianya kira-kira 4-5 thn dan seorang bayi..." lapor kurapika.

"hmmm... bisa kalian kirim fotonya?"

"bisa... shalnark, tolong kirimkan foto anak-anak itu kepada netero..." perintah pria itu. tanpa banyak basa-basi, pria berambut coklat itu segera mengirimkan foto anak-anak itu. Setelah mendapat foto, netero terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan foto keduannya.

"sepertinya kalian telah bertemu dengan calon anak-anak kalian... selamat berjuang kurapika-san kuroro-kun... aku yakin kalian mampu dan aku tak salah memilih orang... hubungi aku lagi besok untuk kepastian yang sesungguhnya..." sebelum sempat mendengar jawaban dari kedua orang itu, netero telah memutuskan hubungan webcamnya. Kurapika hanya menarik nafas panjang dan berat.

"jadi... berita apa yang kau terima, shalnark?"

"tentang latar belakang dan masa lalu anak-anak itu" ucapan shalnark di balas oleh tatapan kurapika dan kuroro yang menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"anak yang lebih tua itu salah satu korban dari gang yang akan menjadi musuh kami... orang tuanya telah menjualnya ke kelompok itu dari umurnya 6 bulan... sejak itu dia telah berpindah-pindah dari satu orang tua asuh ke orang tua asuh yang lain, ada yang memperlakukannya dengan baik tapi tak sedikit juga yang memperlakukannya selayak budak... dia sering di pukuli dan di siksa bila ada kesalahan yang di lakukan sengaja atau pun tidak... ku rasa secara mental anak itu juga tak bisa di bilang sehat... menurut info yang ku dapat, dia dan bayi itu berhasil kabur dari rumah orang tua asuh terakhir mereka dan tak sengaja di temukan oleh salah seorang pegawai Hunter..." jelas shalnark sambil membaca kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya. Di belakangnya telah berdiri leorio dan killua.

"bagaimana dengan bayi itu?"

"belum banyak data yang ku terima tentangnya, danchou... entah mereka memang memiliki hubungan darah atau tidak, tapi yang jelas bayi itu selalu bersama dengan anak itu dari hari pertama bayi itu di jual... dan kabarnya gara-gara bayi itu sang anak selalu mendapat perlakuan tak baik dari orang tua asuh mereka, tapi alasannya belum jelas..."

Kuroro hanya diam, jari telunjuknya memegang dagu, berpikir.

"aku juga punya laporan lain" leorio angkat bicara. Kurapika dan kuroro menatap ke arahnya.

"di tubuh anak itu terdapat banyak luka memar bekas siksaan, ada juga luka bakar dan luka yang terbaru terjadi sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu... dari bekas luka dan kondisi kesehatan yang ku dapat sementara ini, mereka berdua selama ini hidup di lingkungan yang tak baik... anak yang lebih tua mendapat sedikit gangguan di pernafasannya sedangkan si bayi ada masalah dengan kulitnya... walaupun kondisi mereka yang sekarang belum mengkhawatirkan, tapi ini tak bisa di anggap sepele..."

"bagaimana dengan matanya? Apa dia terluka?"

"aku belum bisa memastikan hal itu, kurapika... kami sudah membuka perban yang melilit kedua matanya, tapi bayi itu masih tertidur lelap... dan di perlukan ahli medis yang lebih berpengalaman dari ku untuk tahu hal itu..."

"sou..." kurapika hanya menunduk pelan, berpikir. Yang lain pun ikut terdiam, cukup lama.

"... kurasa aku mulai mengerti sekarang kenapa netero memilih ku untuk jadi sosok 'ayah' dalam misi kali ini..." semua melihat ke arahnya.

"aku juga anak yang terbuang dulu... tak ada yang mempedulikan ku... aku hidup sendiri di jalanan, berjuang untuk hidup dan mati ku sendiri... jadi akulah orang yang paling pas untuk tugas ini" jelasnya lagi, tenang.

_ 'apa dia sudah gila? Atau hatinya sudah benar-benar beku? Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan cerita masa lalunya itu dengan nada setenang itu? dasar aneh...'_pikir leorio.

Kurapika dan yang lain kembali diam, sebelum sempat kurapika angkat bicara, suara pintu terbuka lebar terdengar.

"kawan-kawan!" ucapnya.

"ada apa gon?"

"killua... bayi itu sudah bangun... kau harus lihat ini... kalian juga... ayo..." gon melihat mereka dan kembali berlari. Yang lain heran dengan kelakuan aneh gon, mereka pun berlari mengikutinya ke arah kamar tempat anak-anak itu tertidur. Sesampainya mereka di kamar, gon segera mendekati bayi yang sudah duduk dan bermain dengan kain krem yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan pada kami, gon..."

"killua... lihatlah mata anak ini..." ucap gon seraya mengangkat wajah bayi itu perlahan.

"kenapa dengan ma... eh?" belum sempat killua menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia telah terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Yang lain pun mendekati dan melihat ke arah bayi itu.

"... eh?... matanya... ini mustahil kan?" mereka melihat mata anak itu, tak percaya. Mereka saling melihat dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**contenyuu~~ ^^v**

* * *

**pendek ya? buru-buru ih -.-a**

**kira-kira ada apa dengan mata si bayi ya? penasaran? hehehe**

**readers: ga!**

**author: jahat! #pundung di pojokan**

**ah ya... di sini QieSa mo coba jawab review yang sempat masuk... let's go! ^^/**

**Mi-Khari : salam kenal juga mi-chan! *sembarangan panggil nama #di gaplok **

**haha... gomen buat kecewa... tapi di cerita ini mereka ga di buat nikah, tapi QieSa ganti mereka jadi tinggal bareng n puar jadi pasangan muda... semoga mi-khari ga makin kecewa ya...**

**wah... bagian mana yang buat bingung? gomen, namanya juga author newbi... jadi banyak cacat deh... harap maklum (_m_)**

**ok... sekali lagi salam kenal ya ^^V**

**bellissima-kirei : thx ud review ^^... ga nyangka bakal di review sama kirei-chan *seenaknya panggil nama lagi #di tendang ku baca beberapa fic kirei-chan n q suka banget... mohon bimbingannya ya ^^**

**thx jga udah coba buat ngerti fic abal QieSa... semoga QieSa bisa buat kamu tetep penasaran... ni udah di update, walau telat buuuuaaaanngggeett... gomen... KuroPika FOREVER juga ^^  
**

**Moku-chan : wah... moku-chan juga bingung sama alurnya ya? gomen ya... ok... QieSa jelasin sedikit di sini buat Moku-chan n yang lain... di chapi 1 itu cuma mimpi kurapika n akan terus ada sama teror kurapika selama fic ini... nah... di chp[ai 2 itu kehidupan realita kura-chan yang harus kerja sama bareng ryodan sebagai misi dari netero... semoga penjelasan ini ga buat makinbingung... thx buat reviewnya ya ^^... QieSa sempet baca n suka fic moku-chan... douzo kalo mau fav fic abal ini ^^  
**

**thx yg udah review fic ini... nah... udah baca lanjutannya kan?**

**mind to review? douzo ^^**

**mo flame? hm... silakan ^^... tapi kasih alasan yang logis ya... jangan cuma kata-kata sampah ^^ #angelssmirk**


	5. Chapter 5 - Alasan x Tekad x Mahkota

**ohayou minna ^^**

**hari ini QieSa update lagi ni, sesuai janji, akan di buat lebih teratur..**

**semoga update kali ini kalian suka dan ga bosan ya... kappy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara), gomen kalo ada typo yg kelewat ga di edit  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – alasan X Tekad X Mahkota**

"hn..." sebuah erangan kecil terdengar dari tempat tidur lain di kamar itu. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat di bawah selimut putih yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Mata obsidiannya terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan bola mata biru yang indah bagaikan samudra. Di pandangnya sekitar sambil berusaha mengingat dimana dia berada, dia melihat kumpulan orang-orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah kasur lain yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kumpulan orang dewasa itu tengah mengerumuni sosok seorang bayi yang ia kenal, dia bangun perlahan, menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang mulai membuatnya gerah. Anak itu melihat sosok bayi itu yang tengah asik memainkan jemari seseorang yang berambut jabrik di depannya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa penutup mata bayi itu telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan mata bayi itu.

"jangan sentuh adikku!" anak itu langsung melompat ke hadapan bayi itu. Tangannya di rentangkan di depan bayi itu berusaha melindunginya dari orang-orang asing itu.

"eh?" Gon yang kaget sempat terdorong mundur.

"kami tak akan menyakitinya..."

"pembohong! Kalian akan menyakitinya seperti yang lain! Kalian akan memanggilnya anak monster karena matanya! Jangan lihat matanya!" anak itu segera memeluk bayi itu erat, seraya menutup matanya.

"... euh..." sang bayi terlihat terganggu dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"tenanglah nak... aku berjanji, kami tak akan melukai anak itu... tak satu pun dari kami" Kurapika menunduk hingga sejajar dengan anak itu, di berikan tekanan khusus di akhir kalimatnya sambil menatap sekilas ke arah Kuroro.

"pembohong! Kau pembohong!" tangannya gemetar.

"kami tidak berbohong, kami di sini untuk melindungimu... percayalah... lagipula kasian adikmu... dia mulai tak betah dengan pelukanmu yang terlalu keras itu..." suara tangisan dari bayi itu mulai terdengar dari balikan pelukan.

"ga! Kalian bohong!"

"aku tak akan menyakitinya... karena... aku juga sama dengan anak ini..." Kurapika menutup matanya perlahan lalu menatap anak itu kembali. Sorot mata merahnya terlihat di sana.

"eh?... mata kalian... sama..." dia melonggarkan pelukannya ke bayi itu dan membandingkan warna mata bayi itu dengan Kurapika.

"yah... mata kami sama... jadi karena itu aku akan melindunginya..." ucap Kurapika, lembut.

"ta... pi..." belum sempat dia bicara lebih jauh, anak itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"eh?" Leorio mendekati anak itu dan segera memeriksanya kembali.

"dia hanya masih lemas... biarkan dia istirahat lebih lama lagi... tubuhnya terlalu lemah sekarang..."

"baiklah..."

"oyasumi..." ucap Gon seraya menyelimuti kembali anak itu.

"hei... bayinya belum tidur... boleh aku menggendongnya Leorio?" tanya Gon penuh harap.

"kau yakin bisa, Gon?"

"un!" senyum lebar terkembang, masih dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"baiklah... tapi hati-hati"

"un! Arigatou! Ayo Killua kita main dengan bayi ini!" ajak Gon penuh semangat sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"ok!"

"kalian hanya boleh main di sekitar kami"

"baik Leorio!"

"huft... dasar anak-anak itu..."

"kalau begitu aku dan Paku akan keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan kita dan susu bayi... kita semua belum makan kan..."

"ah ya... tolong ya Shalnark..."

"baik danchou..." pria berambut coklat itu menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

"Kurapika... bagaiman menurutmu?" ucap Leorio memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi selama 15 menit sejak mereka keluar dari kamar anak-anak.

"hm? Tentang?" gadis itu kurang fokus.

"bayi itu... apa mungkin dia juga anggota klanmu? Mata merah itu termasuk langka... dan yang kutahu hanya klanmu yang memiliki mata merah itu..."

"aku juga sedang berpikir tentang itu... mata anak itu memang aneh... tapi dia bisa di pastikan bukan anggota klanku... mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa bayi itu memiliki mata merah itu..."

"kau yakin dia bukan anggota klanmu?"

"yah... selain karena hanya aku yang tersisa di klan kuruta, ada alasan lain yang menguatkan pendapatku kalau dia bukan anggota klanku... mata anggota klanku memang bisa berubah jadi merah, tapi kami tak memiliki mata merah itu sepenuhnya seperti itu, kami terlahir dengan warna mata biasa, mata merah ini hanya muncul ketika emosi kami sedang naik... jadi dia sudah dapat di pastikan bukan anggota klan kami..."

"ah... benar juga..."

"yah... tapi aku juga penasaran dengan mata itu, mungkinkah ada orang lain yang bisa memiliki mata merah semurni itu?" gadis itu tampak berpikir keras.

"... tapi aku tak setuju kalau mata kalian di samakan... karena mata kalian jauh berbeda..." pernyataan Kuroro itu menghasilkan tatapan dari Leorio dan Kurapika.

"di bandingkan kalian aku sudah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan mata merah klan kuruta, jadi aku yang paling paham perbedaan mereka... di bandingkan dengan sinar kebencian dan emosi yang keluar dari mata merah klan kuruta, mata merah anak itu memiliki sinar lain yang lebih lembut dan indah... bila di ibaratkan mata merah klan kuruta adalah merahnya warna darah, maka mata merah anak itu adalah merahnya batu permata rubi yang indah..." jelas Kuroro sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

_ 'walaupun benci mengakuinya... tapi kata-kata Kuroro itu ada benarnya... mata bayi itu memang jauh lebih indah dan damai bila di bandingkan dengan mata merah milikku... walau hanya melihatnya sebentar, tapi aku begitu terpesona dengan mata merah yang begitu polos itu...'_ batinKurapika.

"dan sekarang aku paham alasan kenapa aku yang di pilih sebagai 'ibu' mereka... dengan persamaan mata merah yang kumiliki dengan bayi itu, lebih mudah bagi ku untuk dekat dan memahami perasaan anak yang lebih tua itu, aku bisa paham betapa keras usahanya untuk bisa melindungi bayi itu di usianya yang masih kecil..."

"jadi... kalian menerima misi ini? Kalian bersedia bekerja sama menjadi 'orang tua' untuk mereka?"

"yah..." tekad Kurapika sudah bulat. Kuroro hanya mengangguk sekilas tanda setuju.

.

.

.

**Kurapika's dream**

_Angin sepoy berhembus di sela-sela rambut pirangku, aroma laut lepas dan bunga tercium di udara._

_ "hn..." aku mengerang dan membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan bunga warna-warni telah terpampang di hadapanku._

_ "dasar tukang tidur... sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti ini, Kurapika?" suara bariton itu terdengar dari sampingku dan aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya membelai rambut pirangku. Aku segera melihat sosok di sampingku itu. Dia yang duduk membelakangi sinar mentari membuatku hanya bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya, samar. Walau begitu, entah kenapa hatiku begitu nyaman melihatnya, rasanya aku begitu mengenal sosok ini dan aku yakin kini ia tengah tersenyum di hadapanku, tanpa ku sadari aku pun ikut tersenyum._

_ "kau dan anak mu memang suka sekali tidur ya" suaranya begitu menenangkan._

_ "ini juga kan anak mu" tanpa ku sadari kata-kata itu meluncur sendiri dari bibirku._

_ "yah... memang... kalian anak dan istriku... begitu juga si nakal yang satu itu" katanya lagi. Jemari panjang dan putihnya menunjuk ke arah sosok anak lain yang tengah berlarian di taman bunga di hadapanku. Aku melihat anak itu, dia anak yang sama yang sering muncul di mimpiku sebelumnya, tawa manis anak itu terus terkembang di wajah tampannya, rambut hitamnya terkibas mengikuti irama gerakannya yang lincah, rambut itu lebih panjang dari yang bisa ku ingat._

_ "kau harus membawanya ke salon... dia harus potong rambut" ucap ku pada sosok laki-laki yang ada di sampingku._

_ "baik sayang" kata-kata pria itu tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, kurasakan pipiku_ memanas.

_ "lagi-lagi kau jadi kepiting rebus" godanya di sela-sela tawa kecilnya._

_ "mama!... papa!" anak itu mengagetkanku, dia berlari mendekati kami._

_ "kenapa?... jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu... kau mengagetkan adikmu..." lagi-lagi kata-kata meluncur sendiri dari mulutku, kumerasa ada gerakan di pangkuanku, lalu pria itu menggendong anak berambut hitam yang ada di pangkuanku._

_ "hei... jagoan kecil... kau sudah bangun rupanya... ayo berikan ciuaman pada papamu ini" ucap pria itu seraya menggendong tinngi bayi itu sampai sejajar dengan wajah putihnya, lalu di usap-usapkannya wajahnya ke perut bayi itu dan berhasil membuat si bayi tertawa riang. _

_ "maaf... aku punya hadiah untuk mama... ini" ucapnya riang sambil memperlihatkan sebuah mahkota dari bunga ke hadapanku._

_ "ini buat mama?"_

_ "un! Aku di ajarkan membuat ini oleh ibu guru" mata birunya berbinar sangat indah, menyiratkan kebahagiaan._

_ "arigatou" aku memeluk anak itu._

_ "kurasa kau yang tomboy itu juga akan cantik kalau pakai mahkota itu" goda pria itu. Aku hanya menatap pria itu tajam._

_ "bercanda... kau akan selalu cantik di mataku, apa pun keadaannya... jadi tolong pakai mahkotamu, ratuku" godanya lagi, ku yakin senyum masih terkembang di wajah putihnya. Dia mengambil mahkota bunga itu dan memakaikannya di atas kepalaku, lalu dia menarik tangan kanan ku perlahan dan mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Aku terkejut dan merasa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Dia menatapku dan kembali tersenyum._

_ "ayo kita lihat laut..." ajaknya seraya menarik tanganku perlahan membantuku bangkit. Tangan kiriku di genggam oleh anak itu. Aku bangkit dan melihat ke pemandangan lain di dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari sini. Aromanya yang asin terbawa angin ke sini. Suasana ini benar-benar menenangkan. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara lain yang aneh._

Kriiing... kriiing...

"... ah!..." aku segera membuka mataku, terkejut.

_'hanya mimpi... lagi...'_ ucapkuseraya melihat kamarku yang gelap gulita, aku menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari tidurku. Aku meraih handphone yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurku. Hanya sebuah pengingat yang sebelumnya sudah ku atur.

"baru jam 2 pagi... dan tadi hanya mimpi..." aku melihat jam yang ada di layar handphoneku. Ku pegang dadaku, detak jantung tadi terasa begitu nyata.

_'ah... lagi-lagi mimpi yang aneh... dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa tahu siapa sosok itu... menyebalkan...'_ gumamku seraya merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur lagi. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan kanan.

"tapi semua rasanya begitu nyata dan damai..." ucapku pelan, aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke udara. Aku masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut pria itu yang tadi menyentuh punggung tanganku.

"ini benar-benar gila... aku harus cepat-cepat tidur" aku menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dan menutup mataku kembali.

**contenyu~~ ^^**

* * *

**gomen kalo chapy x ni jelek n gaje... agak mandek ide'y**

**sekarang QieSa mo coba bales review:**

**bellissima-kirei: betul! hebat2... bisa ke tebak *authornya ja yg kurang kreatif -.-"  
**

**hm... mungkin jga bisa di bilang gtu ^^ *author pyah buat unsur kejutan #pundung di pojokan**

**ya... kemarin belum smpat di edit, jd banyak typo... gomen... tpi smoga typo'y skrf bkurang**

**moku-chan: ya... kemarin buru2 updte, jdi aj pndek n abal... skrg ud di buat lbih panjang, smoga moku-chan puas ^^**

**mulai skrg akan lnih teratur ko**

**reza: ya... ni di buat lebih panjang ko...**

**ok... minna... mind to review?**


End file.
